Cancer
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: Songfic "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance. Pretty short and sad. R&R please!


**A/N: Yay, another emo fic(=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PGSM nor the song "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Minako lay motionless in the bed merely staring at the ceiling. It was the middle of yet another stressful day, and it was yet another day Minako had to stay at the Juuban hospital. She turned her head towards to window, and with a sigh, watched as the sun slowly began to sink. She frowned and closed her eyes.

"_This is such an inconvenience coming here all the time_."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Minako opened her eyes once more.

"Come in," her voice sounded hoarse.

The door slid open and Minako couldn't help but smile at the woman who stood before her.

_Turn away_

_If you could get me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded_

_Call my Aunt Marie_

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

_My sisters and my brothers, still,_

_I will not kiss you_

_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

"I was wondering when you would come," Minako said, still smiling as she forced herself to sit up. "Rei."

Rei half-smiled at her closest friend as she walked towards her bedside. "How are you?"

Minako's brilliant smile quickly faded. She didn't meet Rei's gaze, either. She opened and closed her mouth, finding it hard to explain in words. She decided not to say anything as she shifted her weight awkwardly and fiddled with her thumbs.

Rei nodded sadly. "Right." she paused, finding something to change the subject. "Did I wake you? I mean, you still must be tired form all the…" she trailed off.

"No, I was just resting. I'm feeling a little better," Minako's stomach tied into a knot. She hated lying.

"Oh… then that's okay, I'll leave if you want."

"No!" Minako cried, grabbing hold of Rei's wrist. "Please… stay," there was desperation in her voice. Rei has never seen her so helpless and fragile as long as she has known her. Her heart melted like putty when she saw her like this.

"Okay," Rei said, grabbing the nearest chair. "I'll stay."

_Now turn away_

_Cause I'm awful just to see_

_Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body_

_Oh, my agony! Know that I will never marry_

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_And counting down the days to go_

_It just ain't living_

_And I just hope you know . . ._

The two women sat together talking for most of the evening. There were many fits of laughter throughout the conversations, and Minako loves when Rei laughs. Yet, even when they had nothing else to talk about, that didn't stop Rei form leaving. They simply sat in silence, watching the sun set.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Minako asked, eyes gazing at it's orange and yellow tint.

Rei nodded. "Hn."

Minako chewed her bottom lip. "_I wonder if this will be the last time that I ever get to watch a sunset_."

Rei examined Minako's concentrated face. "Something wrong?"

Minako blinked, eyes stinging from staring at the bright yellow glow for such a long amount of time. She turned her attention over to Rei's concerned face, giving the best plastic smile she could muster. "I'm fine."

Rei tore her gaze away from Minako. "Are you… scared?"

Minako was silent for a brief second. Her eyes fell from Rei down to her hands and she spoke up, "Not so much of dying, but of missing the people I love," a pause, as she looked back up at Rei. "And you're one of those people…"

_. . .That if you say goodbye today_

_I'd ask you to be true_

_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you . . ._

The day soon came to an end, and darkness filled the sky. Rei shifted in the chair, yawning a little and stretching her back.

"You can leave," Minako said, looking at Rei's tired eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I'll stay."

"You look tired, go get some sleep."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Rei…" Minako muttered. She sighed and chuckled softly. "Ever since I met you, you've always been so stubborn."

Rei stuck her nose up. "Hypocrite."

She smiled a little, for she knew it was true. "Okay, touché. But I think I want to rest now. Our customary bickering is starting to wear me out."

Rei's features softened. "Okay," she stood up and inched closer to the bed. "If you need anything… I'm just a phone call away."

Minako merely nodded before Rei leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. No more words were said after that. They both smiled to each other once more before Rei finally left the room. Minako sat in the bed by herself, staring at the ceiling once more. Tears filled her eyes and she rolled over to her side.

She already missed the priestess.

"_Why,_"she thought, "_does it have to be this way?_"

_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you . . ._


End file.
